You Ruined Me
by KrystalKayne
Summary: She was her best friend, she went and practically stabbed her in the back. How could she? ONESHOT


Natalya's eye flickered open at the sound of a rather loud "Yeah Baby" echoing through the room, groaning lowly as she reached over to the table, running her hand over the surface until it found her phone. Sliding it towards her, she flicked up the screen of her SideKick, her eyes widened at the number of messages she was receiving – her phone still continuously vibrating.

"What the hell...?"

She murmured, scrolling through the names of the contacts that had sent her numerous messages, biting down on her lip softly, she began to slowly read through them all. It made her even more confused, what was everyone on about? Messages asking if she was okay, how happened, how'd he do it? How good is he? How long does he last? Was she speechless? She didn't even know herself who they were talking about, not really sure what to make of it all. Trailing her fingers back through her hair softly, the Diva tapped away at the buttons on her phone to send a bulk reply, to what seemed to be hundreds of people, when it was only around... twenty or so. Huffing out slightly, she leaned back into the couch, curling into a ball to keep herself warm as she held onto her phone tightly waiting for it to go off again. Pushing her lips to the side, Nat fumbled with her phone as it all of a sudden when off again. Her green eyes quickly scanning the set of messages she'd just received. Victoria told me... Vic said... Vics mentioned... I got told by Vic... Why was Natalya's best friend being mentioned so much, taking a deep breath, she dialled one of the Divas – who seemed to be the most concerned which was Mickie. Biting down on her lip softly she put the phone to her ear, awaiting that Virginian accent to ring through her ears.

"Hello...?"

Mickie exclaimed chirpily into her cell, a bright smile on her lips as always.

"Hey Micks, it's me... What the hell is going on?"

Nat exclaimed, her tone rather annoyed, huffing out almost angrily as she glanced at her door, waiting for Victoria to walk through, considering the pair had made plans to go shopping because WWE had finally got its lazy ass to Louisville.

"Oh, Hey Nat.. My lil whore... Oh, Vic's just telling us all how you and Edge are together, that you told her everything, we all just wanna know the goss"

The Former Diva stated as she giggled into the receiver, happy – as always. Nat's jaw dropped at that, why the hell was Victoria going around saying she was with Edge when it wasn't true? It was just a matter of time till the rumour would reach Tyson. Great. Just what she needed.

"What the fuck? Are you being serious?"

"Well duhh, she told us that she saw you walking into a hotel room with him, what are we suppose to think? You did nothing?"

Mickie stated with a small giggle, pouting her lips softly even though Natalya wouldn't be able to see it, before a rather large grin appeared on her lips. The Pink-Haired Vixen began to think to herself for a moment, trying to figure out where, how, even when Victoria coulda seen that. Her eyes widened slightly as she remembered. Fuck. Well, it definitely wasn't true. She wouldn't touch Edge with a twenty foot pole. Shuddering lowly at the thought, the muddled words going through her mind were suddenly interrupted by a sudden knock at the door. Snarling lowly, she turned her attention to the door, she knew exactly who was standing behind there.

"I'll catcha later Micks, I have company..."

Trailing off on her last words, the Neidhart slipped her phone into her back pocket, she slithered to her feet, coughing to clear her throat as she opened the door, practically being attacked by the veteran as the door opened. Stumbling back, Natalya rolled her eyes almost in disgust as she reluctantly hugged back.

"I've missed you!"

Victoria purred, her grip tightening briefly before she let go and pulled back, resting her hands on Natalya's upper arms, a large grin running over the former diva's face.

"I've missed you too..."

She replied forcefully, accidentally gritting her teeth, making it obvious she wasn't happy. The 'Black Widow' raised her eyebrow, pouting in confusion as she crossed her arms cautiously.

"You okay Tally?"

She questioned, biting down on her lip softly as she scanned the Neidhart with careful, and worried eyes. Snarling lowly, Natalya shook her head before shoving the Vixen back out of frustration, boy was she gonna get it.

"How the hell could you!"

Nat growled lowly, her breathing rate increasing as she set a deadly glare upon Victoria, she would not let her get away lightly. There would be no way in hell. The Vixen's eyebrow raised even higher as the Dungeon Diva shoved her, bracing herself against the wall she fell into as her eyes widened. She was definitely not expecting that. Huffing out, she trailed her fingers back through her dark, red streaked hair as she tried to grasp the current situation.

"What the hell are you on about?"

Victoria exclaimed, huffing out in an almost guilty fashion as her eyes darted from side to side for a moment before setting back on Natalya. How the hell did she find out it was her?

"Oh you fucking know what you did! You've gone and told every god damn person I'm fucking Edge just because we walked into a hotel room together..."

The 'Anvilette' screamed, her body shuddering slightly as she stepped towards the Vixen, her eyes narrowed, her jaw and fists clenched as she growled lowly. She was probably gonna regret this, but with that, she sent her hand sharply across the Vixen's face.

"..Now everyone thinks I'm a bloody whore because of you!"

She added. God did that slap feel good, it helped – but only a little. Boy there were so many things she could possibly do to the former diva in revenge, but she wasn't 'cruel' enough to do 'em , all.

"What the hell Natalya, it was just a bloody joke.."

Victoria exclaimed, gingerly moving her hand to the side of her face, running her fingers down the red mark that was covering most of her left cheek. She was hurt, in more ways than one.

"How the hell is a fucking joke Vic? Telling everyone I slept with someone that isn't my boyfriend? Please, explain to me how that is a joke"

Natalya exclaimed as she began to back away from the Vixen, running her fingers back through her blonde hair, her breathing borderline uncontrollable as she closed her eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled deeply before opening her eyes again. A sinister glint appearing in them as she tilted her head to the side.

"Hey! Don't blame me! You're the one who walked into the same hotel room as him, what was I s'pose to think? You were just there to talk?"

The Vixen snapped back, taking a step forward, dropping her arms to beside her as she clenched her jaw softly.

"Oh, great. Even my 'Best Friend' thinks I'mma whore, that's nice to know Victoria, nice to fucking know"

The Neidhart growled, finding herself staring up at the former diva. Dammit, she hated being so bloody short. Huffing out as she crossed her arms angrily of her chest, she snarled.

"Does it even bloody matter? Everyone knows that you're Tyson's girl..."

She exclaimed with a sarcastic roll of her eyes. Yeah, it may have been true, but that wasn't the point. Pushing her hands deep into her pockets to resist the sudden urge to hit her again, Natalya simply turned on her heels and made for the couch.

"That's not the point! Everyone thinks I'mma whore anyways, and you've gone and made it twenty times worse"

Natalya stated, turning her head so she look over her shoulder before flopping back into the couch, grunting lowly as she ran her hands back through her hair. Huffing out softly, Victoria slowly followed the diva, sitting down next to her with a small pout.

"C'mon, no one thinks that.."

She stated with a small smile, shaking her head at the blonde before going in for a hug, only to be pushed away at the very last second as the Neidhart sprung to her feet.

"Don't touch me, don't you dare touch me!"

Nat screamed, pointing her perfectly manicured fingernail directly at the vixen. Carefully thinking through her words before she spoke, she needed to make sense to prove her point – it just wouldn't work if it sounded like a whole heap of bull shit.

"This is going to ruin the little reputation I have, and all because of you, I'm gonna have to work a million times harder to get it back.."

She stated, pouting her lips angrily as she stood upright, a small growl still passing her lips as she scowled.

"You've ruined me Victoria. You're my best friend, you don't do crap like this, now get the fuck out!"


End file.
